Old Homes
Old Homes is the second episode of the second season of Netflix's original series, Castlevania. __TOC__ Synopsis :Trevor, Sypha and Alucard take a dangerous path in their desperate attempt to defeat Dracula. The last vampire general, Carmilla, arrives at the castle. Plot Gresit, 1476 Trevor Belmont and Sypha Belnades talk with Alucard, asking how Dracula's Castle can move from place to place. In order to find a way to defeat Dracula, Trevor suggests heading to the ruins of his family home, the Belmont estate. His family collected information and equipment to help with monster hunting and Trevor believes they will find what they need there. While Sypha heads off to find a covered wagon, Alucard asks Trevor if he thinks they will find the answer at his family home. Trevor replies that its the only idea he has. Once Sypha finds a covered wagon, the trio depart from Gresit. Dracula's Castle Dracula's war council continue to bicker and squabble amongst themselves. As Dracula tries to bring his generals into line, Carmilla arrives to join the war council. Dracula admonishes her for not joining them sooner, even though her presence was requested. Carmilla counters by pointing out that his castle moves but she is joining the war effort because Dracula's forces were repulsed as Gresit and his generals are in disarray. Carmilla asks why his new wife was never turned into a vampire, angering Dracula who demands to talk to her privately. In his private chambers, Dracula questions Carmilla's motives in angering him in front of his generals. Carmilla points out that all of his generals were wondering the same thing, and by bringing it into the open she gave Dracula a chance to address it. Carmilla was informed of the castle's location by Godbrand, who desires to sleep with her. Dracula asks if she would, to which Carmilla admits that she would – but only if all the males of the world, half the females and some the animals were already dead. Dracula directs Carmilla to help the Devil Forgemasters Isaac and Hector. Between Gresit and Arges Trevor, Sypha and Alucard camp for the night. Sypha asks Alucard why he does not burn in the daylight and he reveals that it is because of his half-human heritage. Alucard goes on to recount the story of how his mother, Lisa, met Dracula. Alucard believes that with Lisa's influence, Dracula could have benefited the world since he is a scientist and scholar, and knows of things long forgotten by mankind. Dracula was away from his home learning about the world when Lisa was killed by the church, and the act has driven him mad with grief. Alucard tells them that Dracula plans for a world without humans. The trio are attacked by a group of demons. Dracula's forces are killed by the party, except for one demon who is badly injured and escapes by flying away. Dracula's Castle In the castle, Isaac kneels on the floor, constantly whipping his back. He remembers the last time his abusive former master whipped him. His master believed he was stealing from him, but Isaac was trying to learn to better help his master because he loved him. Isaac's master continues to whip him, telling him there is no love in the world. Isaac finally snaps and attacks him master, killing him by gouging out his eyes. Godbrand brings the injured demon who escape from Trevor's party to Isaac. It flew all night to get back to the castle and died on the doorstep. Godbrand asks Isaac why he whips himself, to which the Forgemaster replies it is for discipline and peace. Godbrand leaves the dead demon in Isaac's care and he begins to resurrect it. Dracula's war council convenes and Godbrand believes that the Arges force is lost. Hector counsels leaving Arges and attacking Braila, which Carmilla supports as it is a river town. Taking Braila would effectively seal off Wallachia. Isaac supports continuing the attack on Arges because it is an old and respected town. Addressing Dracula, Isaac reports that the demon he resurrected was attacked by an unknown party on the road to Arges. Knowing that Alucard slept in Gresit and with the reports of a Belmont in the city, Isaac believes that they have joined forces. Carmilla immediately suggests putting a watch on the Belmont estate in case they are heading to obtain the trove of magic and weapons rumored to have been hoarded by the Belmont family but never found. Cast *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *James Callis as Alucard *Alejandra Reynoso as Sypha Belnades *Graham McTavish as Count Dracula *Peter Stormare as Godbrand *Theo James as Hector *Adetokumboh M'Cormack as Isaac *Jaime Murray as Carmilla Quotes :Trevor: If there are solutions to the problems of finding and killing Dracula, they are in the Hold :Alucard: You're guessing, though. Trevor: I am guessing. I can't read or understand magic. But my family stored everything they found, including books of magic and whatever weird stuff they came across. I just can't do anything with it. But you two can. :Alucard: Fortunate indeed then, that I chose not to kill you and eat you, Belmont. :Trevor: And that I decided against gutting you, flaying you, and turning you into shoes, Alucard. :Sypha: 'Such a merry band we are. I will find us a covered wagon and horses if you two can manage not to kill each other while I'm gone. :'Alucard: Oh, please. We're not children. leaves. :Trevor: Eat **** and die. Alucard: Yes, **** you. pause before breaking into laughter :Carmilla: I am Carmilla. I have come from far Styria to join the war council. :Dracula: Your presence was requested some time ago, Carmilla of Styria. :Carmilla: Indeed. But your mighty castle keep moves around. :Carmilla: And with such might vampire generals advising you and prosecuting your war, what use could have possibly had for a mere regional ruler? :Carmilla: And yet, my lord, your forces were repelled form a single city-state. Your generals are in disarray. of them frown at her. :Carmilla: So, I feel that, perhaps, it is time to offer my insights to your great cause. :Dracula: And what insights have you, Carmilla? :Carmilla: Why was this new wife of yours never turned? beckoning silence fills the room and Dracula's eyes turn bloody red. :Dracula: What did you say? :Carmilla: You married. You had a child. And yet you did not make her a vampire. Why was that? :Carmilla: Were you simply keeping a human pet? hand where his wedding ring is worn twitches. :Carmilla: And if so, why is vampire society going to war with the world over it? stands up from his throne. :Dracula: I will speak with you alone. Attend me. adjourns from the war room. Gallery Old_speaker's_hideout.png Having_a_group_discussion.png We're_not_children.png Trevor_and_alucard_snicker.png Riding_off_into_the_sunset.png Walking_down_the_aisle.png Carmilla_questions_dracula.png de:Alte Zuhause Category:Season 2 Episodes